QBU88
The QBU-88 (Type 88) sniper rifle is a designated marksman/sniper rifle deployed in short numbers by the China|Chinese People's Liberation Army. History The QBU-88 rifle (also sometimes referred to as Type 88 rifle) was the first weapon of the newest generation of Chinese small arms, chambered for proprietary 5.8 x 42 mm ammunition. Adopted in the late 1980s, the QBU-88 is, by the modern sense, not a true sniper rifle - it is more of designated marksman rifle, intended for aimed Semi-automatic firearm|semi-automatic fire at ranges beyond the capabilities of standard infantry assault rifles. The rifle is intended for rough military use, so it is fitted with adjustable iron sights by default, and is generally equipped with telescopic sights or with night sights. QBU-88 rifle is optimized for a special heavy loading of 5.8 x 42 mm Cartridge (firearms)|cartridge, with a longer streamlined bullet with steel core, but apparently, can also fire standard ammunition, intended for the QBZ-95 assault rifles. At the present time the QBU-88 rifle is in service with People's Liberation Army|PLA and Chinese police forces. Design details The QBU-88 rifle is a gas operated, semiautomatic rifle. It utilizes a short stroke gas piston, located above the barrel, and three-lug rotating bolt. The action is mounted in the compact steel receiver, and enclosed into a polymer bullpup-type housing. To increase accuracy, the action's mated to a 640 mm (25.1 in) long, hammer-forged match-grade barrel. The safety switch is located at the bottom of the receiver, just behind the magazine opening. The QBU-88 rifle is equipped with open, diopter type adjustable sights, mounted on folding posts. It also has a short proprietary Chinese military rail on the receiver which can accept telescope or night sight mounts. This allows the easy mount/dismount of both day and night optics. The rifle is intended to be utilized primarily with optics. The standard day optic used on the QBU-88 for military use is a Chinese 3-9x40 scope with an integral quick-release mount. In 2008 a new Chinese 6-24x44 tactical scope became available for counter-terrorism and other law enforcement use. The rifling twist for the QBU-88 differs from the standard QBZ-95 assault rifle. While the TQBZ-95 has a 244 mm (1-9.6 in) twist to stabilize the standard 64-grain DBP-87 ball round, the QBU-88 has a faster 206 mm (1-8.1 in) twist to stabilize the 70-grain Heavy Ball round and dedicated Sniper load. It's also interesting to note the QJY-88 GPMG has progressive rifling with a final twist rate of 206 mm. A long birdcage flash-suppressor is fitted to reduce the muzzle signature. A quick-detachable bipod is clamped to the barrel when required. Variants An export version called the KBU-97A is also produced and marketed for security forces of other foreign countries. Unlike the QBU-88, this utilizes 5.56 × 45 mm NATO ammunition and feeds from STANAG 4179|STANAG magazines. Tips - A notch within the scope corresponds to approximately 300m. External links *Norinco QBU-88 at World Guns *China's QBU-88 Sniper Rifle - As Olympics Near, Chinese Marksmen Get New 6-24x44 scope Category:Weapons